An Unexpected Weapon
by Saezuri Nohito
Summary: Why would Orochimaru put a Cursed Seal on someone with no potential of becoming powerful? Because she was a secret weapon to defeat one man the sannin was intimidated by: Uchiha Itachi.


For Just A Penniless Writer, who inspired me to do this fic with her fic 'Perfunctory Pestilence'. Thanks for the inspiration and I hope you don't think I'm copying your idea for I had no intention of doing so.

.-.-.

**An Unexpected Weapon**

.-.-.

"..."

The cloaked woman had very little chakra. Not because she hid it or had been drained of it, but because that really was the amount of chakra she had. So little that one Akatsuki shark said he's likely to end up killing the Sound nin if he tried draining her.

And yet, the Curse Seal on her cheek was real. Her chakra was obviously not what Orochimaru had seen in her, but it was also certainly not because she was physically strong and she didn't look like she came from any bloodline limit family. In fact, she wasn't even showing any signs of using jutsus anytime soon as she just stood were she was; only meters from two men of the most notorious criminal organization ever known since the existence of shinobis began and she was apparently unarmed beneath that cloak of hers.

What both the Konoha and Mist missing-nins noticed though, was that she was holding her ground considerably well. Her heartbeat was palpitating faster than normal, but that was expected. She showed no quirks that she was even a kunoichi, what with so obviously not knowing who they were, with their trademark black cloaks patterned with red clouds which she did not react upon seeing.

She might even be a civilian, for all they knew. But it was a known and logical fact that such things did not exist in a hidden village like the Sound. Slaves and whores, yes; but they were the only type of people there other than ninjas. But she looked like neither, nor did she belie the fact that she had been either.

It must be because of her mentality then that Orochimaru sealed her. Therefore Itachi launched his formidable technique on her and unsurprisingly, managed to do so without difficulty as she had been looking straight at them with her dark brown eyes.

.-.-.

In the world that was her mind, Itachi saw that she was strapped onto a pole in the middle of a dry desert with a red, cloudless sky. She wasn't wearing the cloak that had covered her entire figure back in the real world, which was surprising. And the civilian hospital gown she wore confirmed his suspicions that she was indeed not a kunoichi.

Her hair was longer than his and fell to her too thin hips in gentle waves. He still could not see anything particularly special about her, even her looks and body was average, not too captivating but not painful to look at either, a fact that even he, as stoic as he was, noted.

And she was looking straight at him, unflinchingly despite the cold, blood redness of his orbs.

Then her nightmare began.

Six figures materialized; two men, women and one boy and girl. Though all seven did not share anything dispensable except coloring, it was obvious who they were when her eyes widened in disbelief

They stood within arms' reach in front her. "You are useless," her father began as his eyes, the male version of her own down to how unflinching it could be; began. "You can't even get yourself a good husband like your onee-san with your fright of a wife's duties. And your six year old imouto has a quicker mind than you."

"Papa-" she managed to voice out but the female, older version of herself harshly interrupted her.

"You're ungrateful," her mother continued. "You take everything for granted; whose daughter you were and the luxurious life you'll always experience because of your fragileness. To think I nearly died delivering you."

"Mama...," her voice pleaded.

"Damn weak," her aniki spat. "I leave you for practically one minute in a public place in the middle of the day and you get yourself raped. Thanks to you, I'm forever the hero who saves everyone but failed to protect his own imouto in everyone's eyes."

"Aniki...," her eyes were glistening.

"Whore," her beautiful sister insulted. "Trying to get men to leave you be by being pitiful but attracting them instead. You husband snatcher."

"Nee-sama...," a tear trailed down her cheek adorned with three small wings, the black version of an angel's.

"It's all your fault," her little brother accused. "I'm teachers' pet to my schoolmates because my teachers won't let me out of their sight because they're afraid it'll happen to me too. All because you didn't throw the baby you had when you were only thirteen, even though it was that bad man's."

"Ototo...," she was starting to cry silently.

"You lied, nee-chan," the last member of her 'family' whispered. "Fairy tales don't exist; there is no boy I'll meet who won't hate me for my brain, like you said. I hate you!"

Those last three words shattered her and she began sobbing. Her sole audience saw her break and decided to dispel the jutsu, satisfied that she was indeed probably merely experimented by the snake sannin, or was a potential new body for him to take over, what with such a weak mind like this.

But then..., "I am useless," the crying girl whispered almost inaudibly but of course being who he was, the Uchiha heard her and halted in the middle of doing the dispelling jutsu. "I've always been afraid of sex and had a slow mind, like you said Papa."

"I took things for granted, not even trying to support myself when all I had was an abnormally loud and fast heartbeat that I was lucky to only get when my twin onee-sans before me were born dead, as though I had taken away their shot at life, your only chance of having triplets and almost killing you, Mama."

"I am weak. I can't even defend myself with all my talk of being my own knight in shining armor. I destroyed the admiration our little siblings had of you as a hero who's always there for everyone, aniki."

"I deserve being called a whore. For being stupid enough to think that by being pathetic, males in general would repel from me. And for not telling you that your husband was among those who lusted after me for reasons I don't know, nee-sama."

"I caused a scandal. And it made you an outcast, ototo, because I refused to abort a baby as I was guilty of being the only one out of a set of triplets to survive. Despite the eventually stillborn child was of a man who molested me."

"I am a liar. I lied to you about many truths, not wanting you to realize how harsh reality is, blocking your innocent ears with my countless fairy tales where the prince and princess save each other. I don't blame you for loathing me."

"But I...I could never hate you. And I could never forgive myself for what I've done to you all; much less ask for your forgiveness when I don't deserve it. But I will beg this of you all: Rest. Peace will eventually come to you after my death, as I'm bound to Hell."

"So go. Please. The angels above await you all."

Upon her sad, accepting smile; the pole holding her up shattered, the sky melted away and the S-class criminal found himself staring at her unconscious, facedown form at his feet.

Kisame arched an eyebrow questioningly. "She wasn't screaming."

"The torture had been through words."

The human shark looked surprised when his bingo book companion hoisted the woman with ease over one shoulder. "We're taking her?"

"She might be the weapon our spy heard Orochimaru had. The one supposed to defeat me."

Confusion sprawled the blue skinned man's face. "But she fainted."

"Only after going through the entire torture, not on strong will power, but by accepting the 'reality' that was happening to her."

A rather strange weapon, for she could not actually defeat who she was supposed to. But she could escape from a supposedly inescapably powerful technique... through not denying the reality of what was happening to her but by accepting it all in stride. Unique indeed.

The two vanished into the night as swiftly as they had come but with an invaluable souvenir, a natural enemy for all genjutsu users alike.

And she wasn't even a kunoichi.

.-.-.

_To be continued...?_

.-.-.

I was bawling floods when I imagined myself as this original character before actually writing, typing and eventually posting it on the same day. Hope you all liked it. The _'To be continued...?'_ bit is because this chapter can stand on its own as a one shot and can also be the prologue of a multi chapter fic. Tell me whether you want me to continue or not in your reviews, which I shall always cherish. Thanks for reading 'An Unexpected Weapon'.


End file.
